When the future arrives from the skies- chronics
by melly Kurosaki
Summary: This fanfic is of a friend mine, not of my own, I'm just translating it into English, enjoy ;) Resume: Hisana Kurosaki, the daughter of Ichigo and Rukia that comes from the future to prevent a great tragedy. With her determination and hope she believes she can change the bonds shattered her destination, where people who love most would be mortally doomed to oblivion.
1. Chapter 1

When the future arrives from the skies

That was just a normal night in the town of Karakura, some people walked through the streets, others amused themselves inside stores and cars roamed the streets quiet that night. However, far away, above the clouds, something different happened; far behind the eyes of ordinary humans...

A dimensional rift called "throat" connecting the human world to the spiritual, is projected in the skies of the city and, of that darkness, a small spiritual change is perceived, and there is an explosion. Something as fast as a rocket goes toward the city, all covered in flames, which dissipated to reveal a young woman.

She had apparently twenty-two years, slim body, black hair just beyond shoulder height and wore a black dress covered up by a black overcoat, heavy boots and dark glasses. As she comes down vertically at high speed, a warning beep goes off in her glasses indicating spiritual anomalies just above her. Looking at it, five more throats are opened and within it, five fireballs comes down at high speed. When they dissipate, beings with human-like features, except for those holes in their chests and waists in spades, are revealed.

The warning signal gets stronger as they approach, then the dark-haired young woman makes a disgusted expression as if this was not an expected situation. The five approache even more and when the distance is enough to throw the first punch, the Young woman opens

her arms and legs and her body to find resistance and time gets realy slow, scaring the creatures that were going too fast. One of them has the unfortunate sight of a wagging katana going toward his neck.

Now they were four.

She designs her body upright again to gain more speed and fly towards one of the creatures with gray spiky hair. He manages to parry her blow and at a mocking tone he says:

"That's all you can do missy?"

She just smiles and with the index finger of the left hand, she calmly says:

"Byakurai."

A powerful white lightning leaves the tip of her index and middle fingers and flies, splitting into three directions almost parallel to each other making a rumbling sound that filled the skies. The spiky hair creature can only delight the young with a face of terror before being struck by the white lightning and evaporating.

Remaining three.

She stands floating in the skies while analysing her enemies. The three remaining beings appeared besides strength, intelligence, meaning the waste of three precious minutes. She waits no more and flies towards the one that was closer, an American Indian-looking

with short hair. They begin to exchange blows in the air when other creature with blond hair and freckles tries to hit her from behind with a lunge. She desviates by little, but the third, a fierce-looking afro-descendant comes and his blade passes close to her head, pulling out some

of her hair. She gets sidetracked by little, and using a technique called "Shunpo", she moves away from the three. A stain of blood on her forehead runs down her face. She looks at the three of them.

"Unfortunately, I cannot spend time with you. More important, can't draw attention before time. I have much more important things to do. It was a displeasure to meet you all."

She holds her katana with the left hand and rotates the blade, placing it horizontally in front of her eyes and with her right hand she makes a move as she was drawing her sword.

"Awaken Hiryuken!" she says.

The katana is covered in light as the face of a dragon appears on the hilt of the sword. At the end of the katana, the tail of the dragon appears. All along the blade, black and red scales are designed, and with a beautiful metamorphosis, the sword turns into a beautiful black and red dragon.

As the three see the sight of the girl's beautiful shikai, they try to begin preparing for the release of their blades too, but they are not fast enough. At the speed of the lightning, a brutal blow hits the one with Indian appearance and he falls like a gunned down bird evaporating in the air. The blond-haired one, in a moment of panic, tries to shoot a black ball of energy called "cero" from his mouth, but he's hit by a blow that explodes the cero with his head. The big fierce-looking afro-descendant does not appear to be as tough as he seems and starts flying desperately, by instinct toward the throat once opened. The young lady realize where he's running to and she points her katana at him and a ball of energy is concentrated at the tip of the blade.

"Hiryuken, obliterate!"

A bullet passes through the creature, screaming in horror, and evaporating, he dies in the skies. She spins the blade again and it disappears as it's desenvocated. She looks down and sees the small lights indicating the place to go. She let her body hang lazily over the city.

A few minutes later she lands gracefully on a building and looks intently to the city.

"Beep, beep, beep!" the sound comes from the display glasses.

She presses a small button and a tiny screen is projected on her glasses.

"HISA-CHAN! Are you okay?" Said a white man, bearded sloppy, disheveled hair and a green striped hat.

"Yes I'm fine and, this time, not thanks to you."

"You are a bad girl, Hisa-chan! I warned you that they would come after you! You flight right under their noses, even a blind man would have seen you! "

"Whatever. They are already eliminated and apparently without drawing the attention of both the soul society and theirs. The mission is still in absolute secrecy, as planned."

"That is the good news of the day. And what is the bad news?"

"They cut my beautiful hair."

The man laughs.

"At least it was just the hair. Anyway, I'll erase your trail of spiritual battle and theirs too, meanwhile you should watch them and protect them if necessary, but under no circumstances take off the watch I gave you, it hides your presence and it is what keeps ... "

"I know what it prevents, you don't have to keep repeating it like a prayer!"

"... Okay, but you shouldn't be nervous about being there. Or would it just be anxiety?"

"Shut up."

He laughs again, but then says in a serious tone:

"Hisa-chan, I know what it means for you to be on this mission , but under no circumstances let them find out who you really are or we'll have serious problems."

"I know. I'll be careful."

"One more thing Hisa-chan, take care of "them". The latest readings indicate that "they" will arrive soon."

" 'Soon' how long?"

"Soon. Be prepared."

"All right. Let me know if you have news."

"Leave it to me. And Hisa-chan ... Take care of yourself."

"All right. Just make me a favor, will you?"

"And what would it be?"

"It would be nice if you could stop calling me " Hisa-chan ", don't you think Urahara? Huh?"

The call sign of the display disappears.

"Why, that son of a ...".

Continues ...


	2. The history of fate beggins again

That night Rukia's phone had not ringed norsended orders to eliminate any hollow that tried to attack some unsuspecting soul in Karakura. So, Ichigo took the chance to catch up with the homework and Rukia was sitting on the bed and looking to the window, appreciating the clouds, as innocent as a little child, just waiting for the chance to copy the lessons of Ichigo.

A strange lightning crosses the sky, far away from there and draws Rukia's attention.

"Hey, Ichigo, look! A lightning crossed the sky!"

"It shall rain, then."

"With clear skies the way it is? I don't think so."

"So forget it."

Rukia looks at him, who wouldn't look away from his notebook.

"Ichigo, that lightning was strange."

Ichigo looks at her with a look of disdain.

"Does that means that every time a lightning crosses the sky we'll have to check if there's something wrong? C'mon, Rukia! Just forget it, tonight is way too good for me to waste my time getting up just to go see why a lightning is lost and can't find where the rain is."

"You idiot! What I was saying is that that lightning seemed a kidou!"

"I think that's pretty impossible, since if it was a kidou we would have sensed it'sreiatsu, concluding that the idiot here is you! Now let me enjoy this moment of peace and leave me alone."

Ichigo was right. Though strange, that lightning did not emanated any traces of reiatsu. Rukia thought she was imagining things.

"Knock, knock, knock"; someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." SaysIchigo.

It was Yuzu.

"Ichi-ni, Rukia-chan, dinner is ready."

"We'll soon go downstair, Yuzu."

"Thank you for calling us, Yuzu-chan."

"I expect you both for dinner, try not to linger." Yuzu says with a smile and withdraws from the room.

Ichigo gets up from the chair and stretches his muscles. He looks at a concerned looking Rukia, then says:

"Look, if that lightning worries you so much, after dinner we can go to it with the help of a GPS."

Rukia smiled.

"No need, I agree with you. If it was something for us to worry about, we would have felt something different, but as we did not felt, then it's just a flash."

A moment of silence.

They both laugh.

"Let's go downstairs before Yuzu gets tired of waiting us for dinner."

The two go down to the dining room.

{Bleach - OST 01 - Track 04: Oh so Tired}

Dinner is thoroughly enjoyable. Kurosaki family dinner is in harmony and, as always, there is the warm presence of Ichigo and Kurosaki Isshin exchanging blows rather than shoving food into their mouths. Karin dinners in silence, after all that was no longer a novelty at dinner also got used to it, except for the part where she'd have to put up with Ichigo Kurosaki stressed inside the room until bedtime. Only Yuzu was still trying to calm the waters of the two with a grim smile on the table.

_"I hope they survive 'till desert."_thought the girl.

Not far away, on top of a roof in the neighborhood ,a serene and solitary figure was watching that family in particular and with great interest.

_"They have changed a lot"_ she thought as she smiled.

"Beep, beep, beep!"Rings the hollow alert. She looks back to the family and realizes that Ichigo and Rukia also received the signal.

It was time to act as quickly as possible. She looks in the direction indicated by the sign and disapeares of the roof with a quick step.

Ichigo was still playing stupid boy's fights with his father when Rukia's cell phone rings.

It seems that this pleasant evening was over.

"Ichigo!"

"Uhm, I know. Yuzu, sorry, but I'll have to go and solve a problem as quickly as I can. I promise I'll be back for dessert. Save some for me and Rukia."

"Okay, but Ichi-ni, take care."

"Do not worry, I'll go with him Yuzu-chan."

"Let's go Rukia!" insists Ichigo.

The two run out the door.

"Ahhhhh! Our boy is so grown up, Masakiiiii! You'd feel so proud of hiiiiimmm!" Isshin says, running and babbling toward a giant picture of a beautiful woman on the wall.

"Oh ... it seems that Ichi-ni is realy growing up ..." Karin says sighing.

"What? What do you mean, Karin chan?" Yuzu says worriedly.

"Looks like we'll have to learn how to take care of ourselves soon ..."

Continues ...

_"Hello. This is the translator speaking. First of all, let me say how pleasent and fun it is to translate such creative tales and how good I fell when I read all the reviews you guys post. I hope you can all perfectly understand what I write and I beg your pardon if I make any serious mistakes. But I hope you can all live with that. And I also hope that you are all enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying translating it. I have never read this story, so, this story is as new to me as it is new to you._

_Summarizing: Thank you for all the reviews, for reading and supporting._

_I am waiting anxiously to translate the third chapter and I think you maybe also anxiously waiting to read it. See you there."_


	3. Endless night

Endless Night.

{01 Bleach OST - Track 07: Shadows creping}

It was night in that city as well, but the buildings were not full of people, the streets were not crowded, the houses were empty ... there was no sign of life in that place, nor joy, smile, hope... That place was desert, dirty and murky. In this place, inside a large building, he sat in the chair, "his immaculate throne" located in the highest floor. He was surrounded by five dark and big creatures with cracks on their chests and swords in their belts. They knelt before him with great fear and trembling while awaiting orders, because ,for them, his word was not simply an order, it was law.

"Interestingly, the five "deep hollows" I sent to get her have not yet returned." Says the mighty man of gray hair and scarred face, hoarse and powerfull voice.

"Want me to go get her sir?" Says the creature kneeling in front of him, with his head bowed in reverence.

"Not you, after all, it is very obvious what is happening." He makes a movement with his hand and two deep hollows rise and stand ready before him. "Go and bring her alive for me. She has not yet fulfilled her destiny and has not yet lived up to my expectations. If you cannot bring her alive, there is no reason to come back."

"Yes, Lord!"

The imposing man gets up and with a gesture of his right hand, a portal is opened, much like a throat, but it could be even more dark and scary. The two creatures disappear within the portal.

"As for you my dear Kaliver, I have other plans for you. In a few days, you will visit our little girl and do exactly as I say ..."

Kaliver knew that his master had sent those two deep hollows to die.

{01 Bleach OST - Track 05: Head in the Clouds}

"I don't understand. The sign was indicating this place exactly, but there's nothing here! No hollows nor plus (the name given to ordinary souls)!" Rukia says with a look of doubt and disappointment.

"Yeah, like it never happened before. Although the last time it was Ishida who killed the hollows. Maybe he did the same thing this time too?" Ichigo asks.

"I think not. We didn't felt his reiatsu here and I doubt that he'd left without saying anything. For sure it was the Kuruma." Rukia says referring to the city's poor shinigami which she and Ichigo never decorated the name.

"You're right. So, since we have nothing to do here, we should go back to my house before the old man starts thinking dirty things about us for having gone out in the middle of dinner." says Ichigo jumping across rooftops.

"Dirty things? What do you mean, what are you talking about Ichigo? Wait, you moron!" Rukia screams following him.

The young Hisa watched, from a safe distance, Rukia and Ichigo discussing about the whereabouts of the hollow. All she wanted was to guarantee that they wouldn't expose themselves too much.

_"I hope that does not draw too much attention. But anyway, I already know that everything will be alright with them, I need to see how the others are doing."_ Hisana thought while leaving her hiding place towards the houses of Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue and Kisuke Urahara.

"Achoo!" Urahara sneezes at the dinner table.

"Sorry guys... but I think I'm getting a cold..."

"So I better hurry and grab a remedy and prepare a tea against flu." Tessai says getting up from the table.

"No need to splurge Tessai-san, I'm fine." Urahara speaks with a dull voice.

"We should never underestimate serious things, because they can happen. Right, Yoruichi-sama ? "

Yoruichi, in her feline form, quietly drank her milk in a saucer. When she hears the question, she answers:

"Take your medicine, Kisuke, before you actually get cold. We all know how annoying it is when you're cold."

"Goodness, you're so mean, Yoruichi-san! So, I rather take the medicine Tessai-san."

Ururu and Jinta laugh. Yoruichi returns her atention to her milk.

Hisana, not far away from there, can't help it and laugh too.

_"I can't believe it! Urahara was right when he said that Yoruichi-san liked more to be a cat, and her addiction to milk has not changed too… I see things around here haven't changed after so long. I think it is time to check the others."_

Yoruichi suddenly feels something different, maybe an instinct, a feeling of being watched. She stops drinking milk and looks out the window and loses her gaze into the distance.

"What happened, Yoruichi-san?"

"Nothing. I just had the feeling of being watched."

{01 Bleach OST - Track 13: Burden of the Past}

Hisana visits the house of Sado, and she sees him watching TV quietly. As for Ishida, he was studying in his room that night, but when Hisana arrives at Inoue's home, she can't see Inoue anywhere and finds it very suspicious. She looks throughout the neighbourhood and stiil no sign of Inoue, what can only increase her concern.

"Looking for me, charming lady?"

Hisana startles and almost falls down the roof.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you, but when I saw the lady watching me from the roof of my neighbor and because you don't look very familiar, I decided to hide my reiatsu untill I could get to know you better. And now I can see that you are a good person." Inoue says with her typical naive smile.

_"How can she possibly know who I am if she never saw me and don't even know my name?" _Hisana thinks trying to camouflage the surprise.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Inoue Orihime, but if the lady wants to talk with the shinigami of this city, I recomend you to go to the house of Kurosaki-kun, he and Kuchiki-san live over there." says Inoue pointing at Hisa's black clothing and then pointing towards the house of Ichigo.

_"And now, what should I do?"_ Hisana thinks desperately.

"I. .. I'm ... My name is Hisa and I am a shinigami just... passing through town. I've heard of the so famous shinigami substitute, Kurosaki Ichigo, so I decided to pass by the city to pay him a visit." Hisa says lying artistically with gestures, shy gaze and sweat dripping down her face.

"Wow! A shinigami visitor! That's cool! Kurosaki-kun will love to see you. I could call him right now and ..."

"No!" Hisana screams, surprising Inoue. "I mean... not now, because... it's late and also because... I have to go back to my hometown and continue with the patrol, you understand, right? Shinigami life is hard ..."

"True story. Well, OK then, Hisa-san. I'll let Kurosaki-kun know that you were here..."

"No need to, Inoue-san, tomorrow I'll be here, okay?" Hisana says emphasizing the "no need" shaking hands negatively.

"Uhm ... okay then. Good night, Hisa-san."

"Good evening Inoue-san and see you tomorrow!"

Inoue enters her home smiling and waving goodbye to Hisana, who also gives back the bye-bye and a smile. But when Inoue closes the door ... She quickly jumps away going towards heaven and presses a button on her glasses communicator.

"URAHARA!" She screams.

Urahara appears with a sleepy face and a yawn.

"Why so desperate... YAAAWNN, Hisa-chan?" Urahara says Whit a yawning.

"Inoue Orihime just discovered my presence!"

Urahara's yawn ceases.

Continued ...

_"Nice to see you again. The story is getting interesting, isn't it? Glad to know you guys are still reading it and posting reviews. So… do I deserve more reviews for this chapter?"_


	4. Chapter 4

The Nightmare

It was raining hard that day. Raining, sadly washing the face of the earth. Near to the center of the town, the sight, once beautiful, was now of destruction; a battlefield full of marks and traces of struggle and there it was possible to see them, fallen, lifeless.

-Mommy! Mommy! No! Please, no!

The child was crying over the body of woman with black short hair, beside her, a white sword with a ripped ribbon on its cable. She, with much difficulty, opened her eyes and saw that little child, crying and calling for her unceasingly. The woman looks around and see the bodys of her colleagues that for so long she knew. Not far away, she saw his body, the body of the man she shared her fate with, the man she so much loved and swore never to die without leaving his heart; but he wasn't moving anymore. He had perished in that place, under the rain, trying to protect everybody he loved. And she knew that soon she would be beside him, in another place, for all around her body was the blood that was coming out of her wounded chest, mixing with the rain. She looks again to the child and gently touches her face, with tears in her eyes, she says to the little girl:

-My daugh-ter, survive... You ca't die here, d-don't die al-lone, your all that's left... The best of me... our friends trusted their faith and heart to your father and your father trusted his heart and faith to me... but...

She spits blood.

- Mommy! Don't die, please!

She smiles affectionately to her daughter and continues:

- I... No longer can keep the heart of your father, that's why...- She puts her hand slowly in her daughter's chest - That's why I leave you our hearts, sweetie... My daughter, never... die... al... lone... never...

The woman starts to lose all the strength that's left of her and her eyes refuse to stay opened. Her voice starts to fade slowly. Her hand slips from the child's chest as she tries to continue talking, but all that's heard is:

-Su... rvi... vve... Hi... sa... n...

Her heart stops.

-Mommy? Mommy? Please, answer me, mommy! Say something, please, mommy! I can't live without you mommy! Please, Answer me, please! MOMMY!- The child screams as tears are falling down through her face. She cries hopelessly, in the middle of a desert town, surrounded by the bodies of her loved ones.

Flash

- Darling, quickly, grab the camera and come, you have to see this! - says a woman in a dress, with black short hair and a chic fringe crossing her face.

A tall man with spiky red hair runs to the living room with the camera.

- What's going on, darling?

- Look, honey! Our baby is giving the first steps!

The man does a silly look and grins ear to ear.

-Film it, darling! Film it!

He grabs the camera, almost dropping it between his wife's laugh and his own laugh, filming every second of that moment with great love and pride.

Flash

- It's born! It's a girl! It's a girl!- Comes the man with spiky red hair running to the waiting room, where a lot of friends and relatives were waiting anxiously to the arrival of the third generation of that great big family.

- My granddaughter is born! My granddaughter is born!- Cries the father of the red-haired man, wich one is babbling illegible words and crying.

- I don't believe... Congratulations brother! And look at us, sis, we're aunts!- Says a young light-brown haired lady to her sister right beside her.

- Man, I don't believe it.- the sister answers, touching her brother's shoulder - I'm proud of you, bro.

- Congrats, idiot! Who would guess that you could get to this point, huh?- A red-haired man with lots of tatoos says loudly as he punches the shoulder of the man who had just becomed a father.

A good-looking man with long black hair was just watching the scene of everybody congratulating the recent father, smiling timidly at the father in aproval to that moment that brought him so much happiness.

Flash

- What shall we call her when she's born?- Asks the woman siting in the couch with her husband caressing her big belly.

- How do you know that it will be a girl?

- Maternal instinct.

- Last time, your maternal instincts sent me to soul society after a candy that your brother didn't even knew existed, and he even sent all his employees after that weird candy for three long days untill they found it!- says the man, remembering the not so enjoyed adventure.

- Hahaha, Nii-sama didn't complaint about my request only to you.

- Of course, considering the day that we went to visit him and you talked about all that stuff of pregnant desires and babys borning with deficiency if the desires were not satisfied. He must have been traumatized. I was traumatized!

She laughs.

- Darling?

- Yes?

- I think I know what will be her name.

- And what would that be?

- I wanted to call her by my sister's name, the sister I never met. I think that it would be the greatest homenage to her and also to my Nii-sama, don't you think?

- Hisana? It's a beautiful name.

Her belly moves.

- Look, darling, I think she liked her name!

- Hahaha, so it's decided. - He aproaches his face to her belly and says very softly - Kurosaki Hisana.

Rukia smiles and kisses her husband passionately.

Flash

-If you're afraid of the hollow inside of you, get stronger untill you can control it. If you fear hurting your friends, train untill you have enough faith on yourself to protect them and even if no one believes you, hit hard on your chest! That's the image of a man that I have in my heart!

Flash

- You stupid boy, why did you came? I said I didn't wanted help! Go away, this time you will realy get yourself killed, Ichigo! Go away!

Ichigo looks at Rukia with a serene look. He was already expecting that kind of reaction from her. He breaks the piaster of sacrifice and says:

- You're realy a pain in the ass. Like I told you before, I don't pay atention to what you say. I remember saying that I was going to save you and this time I will definatly save you, Rukia.

- You idiot!- says Rukia holding her tears - Don't you think that I will thank you!

Ichigo smiles happily.

Flash

- Don't you move! Don't you move from where you are, neither try to follow me! If you try to follow me, I will never... I will never forgive you!- says Rukia with tears in her eyes, staring Ichigo, fallen, almost dead, in the middle of the street and the rain.

Flash

- Hand me the katana, shinigami.

- My name is not shinigami, it's Kuchiki Rukia.

- And mine is Kurosaki Ichigo!

{Bleach - OST 02 - Track 13: Compassion}

Rukia awakes in the middle of the night, puffy, scared and sweating. She looks aside to make sure that Ichigo's sisters are still asleep and, luckly, they are sleeping easily, untroubled by Rukia's noise.

- What the hell was this dream that I just had? What happened?

Remembering the details of her dream, Rukia blushes.

- Me and Ichigo... but I... What a crazy dream! Why would I dream with something like that? It all seemed so real, that child... It was so real that I could almost feel the heat of her body when I touched her...

Rukia remembers of the child crying over her body, the rain, her dead friends, Ichigo dead right next to her, herself losing her life while watching the child crying desperately.

- Definately a nightmare. I think I should get some fresh air.

Rukia puts on a coat and leaves quietly the room, in order not to wake the sisters. She knew the right place to get some fresh air: the rooftop.

Ichigo awakes all of a sudden, sweating, his hands shaking.

- What the hell of a dream was that?!- thinking about the details of the dream, some of them containig such a strong amount of deatils, Ichigo can not help it but to blush.

- Me and Ru... Rukia...? That's impossible, she's just a friend, a colleague... I would never be so disrespectful to her!

Ichigo remembers the child running towards him to hug him, calling him daddy with so much happiness that Ichigo feels a little sheepish.

- Goddamn it! That girl was so similar to Rukia... It was all so real, I could almost feel her when I touched her...

Ighigo hits his own face softly to get away from that kind of thoughts.

- I think I should get some fresh air, I'm sufocating here!

And he knew the proper place to get some fresh air.

Continues...


	5. When desires and dreams collide

When desires and dreams collide.

{Bleach - OST 04 - Track 23: Wrapped in Kindness}

Above the clouds of the town of Karakura, a young lady was arguing with someone by her comunicator and with a very worried tone.

- What have you just said?

- Exactly what you heard, Urahara. Inoue-san saw me and talked to me. And worse, I had to invent a fictitious name and I just kind of told her that I would come back to talk to Kurosaki Ichigo tomorrow...

- My goodness! And what did you say your name was?

- Hisa.

- This is no fictitious name! It's your real name!

- My name is another, that's just my nickname, only you call me that!

- ...

- Damn, Urahara, what happens now?

- I'm not sure. One thing is the clock stopping something before you do it, another is he avoiding memory lapses or dimensional fusion of them. I can't precisely know what's going to happen because that never happened before and also because someone told that she would be careful.

- I'm sorry, but I didn't knew that Inoue-san could hide her reiatsu like that. I screwed up because I thought something might have happened to her...

- Well, what's done it's done. If something bad had to happen, it would have already happened, and you said you would visit Kurosaki Ichigo tomorrow?

- Not necessarily, now that you just told me that probably nothing bad will happen, maybe I should just watch everything from a distance.

- Or maybe not.

- What do you mean?

- Maybe interacting with them would be a good thing; it would strengthen your bonds of trust with them and it wouldn't be so out of the plans.

-... Wait a second, you're not really suggesting that I go on with this!

- I already have the perfect clothes for you. I'll be sending them to you tomorrow morning.- says Urahara with an evil smile, almost diabolic.

- You stupid jerk! What excuse will I give them when they see a new student coming from nowhere to them?!- Hisana screams that with so much anger and volume that some clouds retreat in fear.

- Be creative, just like your mother. - says Urahara, hiding his giggles with his fan.

- Argh! Urahara!

- Hehehe, I was just kidding. But think about it, Hisa-chan, this opportunity to see them alive again is truly unique.

- That's not what I meant, it's just... I don't know if I'm ready to look them in the eyes after so many years and on top of it, they're younger than me...

- Hisa...

There's a moment of silence between the two of them, then Hisana answer:

- Urahara, if that's what it takes to complete the mission, then all right, I can do it.

- I'm counting on you, Hisa-chan.

- One more thing Urahara, how are the others?

- They're asleep at the moment, we're all tired because of today and, speaking of tired, Hisana, you have to sleep too.

- Yeah, that's true. I'll handle myself, don't worry.

- Good luck, Hisa-chan, and good night.

- Good night to you too Urahara.

Hisana turns off the communicator.

- Drats! Where am I going to sleep? I'm feeling like a poor homeless tramp right now...

Hisana starts to look for an appropriate place to sleep, but if a place to sleep was the problem, she didn't want to think about how she would find a place to use the toilet.

- That stupid... Urahara! He could have at least saved me all that.

{Bleach - OST 01 - Track 22: Going Home}

Ichigo was climbing to the rooftop of his house ( up there was surely the most airy place to go ), but when he reaches the rooftop he notices that he's not the only one in that house awake for the night.

- Rukia? What are you doing here?

Rukia looks at Ichigo even more surprised by seeing him.

- Ichigo? I just couldn't sleep, so I came here for a fresh air, but I'll be going down soon. What about you? Problems to sleep too?

- Sort of. I actualy woke up after a weird dream I had.

- Interesting. I also woke up because of a dream.

- Realy? And how was your dream?

- Well...- Rukia thinks for a second about what parts of her dream she should tell him, after all, some parts would be really embarrassing to tell her partner - It was a very weird dream about us.

Ichigo pays more attention to Rukia when he hears "about us".

- I dreamed that we... we...- Rukia finds the situation very uncomfortable, but, as a strong woman, she continues - I dreamed that we were married, Ichigo. And we had a daughter.

Ichigo falters when he hears that. Could that be the same dream he had?

- I dreamed about it all night, but the most freaky thing is that the dream was so real that I can remember the heat of that child's body... I can remember her running through the backyard of the so called "our house" and I even remember you with me and her, all together, like a family...

Ichigo was pale. He couldn't believe what he was listening to. Meanwhile, Rukia was talking without noticing Ichigo's expressions. After telling him more details about the dream, avoiding the inappropriate parts, Rukia says:

- Ichigo, what most bothered me wasn't the dream itself, but it was the sensation that it transmitted me, like it was all a memory of mine... I'm sorry for saying this things to you who always were my friend, but the truth is...- Rukia pauses - Sorry, I shouldn't have told you this, Ichigo. - She looks at him. He was thoughtful, staring her with a blank expression. - Ichigo? Are you all right?

- Huh? Oh, yes, I'm all right. Don't worry Rukia, dreams are just dreams; we're having a hard week of tests in school, that must have affected us, making it difficult to tell apart the real from the imaginary- says Ichigo, trying to be convincing.

- Yeah? I just wanted you to know that I realy respect you as a friend and I didn't wanted to be disrespecful to you not even in dreams, Ichigo.

- It's all right, I understand. It's just a realy unexpected situation, but it's OK and don't worry about it. - says Ichigo, walking to the edge of the rooftop to come back down to his room. - It's getting late, Rukia, we ought to be heading back. Tomorrow we don't have tests but I doubt that tomorrow will be as calm as today.

- Okay. - Rukia says getting up - Ichigo?

- Yes?

- What was your dream about?

Ichigo stops walking down the stairs, thinks for a moment and answers:

- It must have been... Not so important 'cause I don't even remember it anymore. – says Ichigo, continuing going down the stairs to escape from the subject - Come quickly or you'll get a cold.

- I'm coming.

Rukia and Ichigo descends from the roof.

- Rukia...

- Yes, Ichigo?

Ichigo considers telling Rukia something, but he decides that it would be the best to keep it to himself.

- Ahn... No big deal, I was just going to say that you should realy try to sleep this time.

- Thanks, wish the same to you. Good night Ichigo.

- Good night Rukia.

After wishing a good night to each other, they go back to their respectives rooms; both were still thinking about that strange dream they shared, but Ichigo was the most disturbed by it. Why did he had the same dream Rukia did? Why did both shared the same feelings? Who was that girl from the dream that seemed so real?

That was all very confusing to Ichigo and the only thing he could think of was that it had been a coincidence, an incredible coincidence, as he hoped it was.

{Bleach - OST 01 - Track 07: Creping Shadows}

Far away from there, inside a big dark dimension, two beings looking a lot like humans with assassin's eyes ran towards the town of Karakura, thirsty for battle, blood and destruction. It was just a matter of time before their wishes were satisfied and hell started again.

- I will play a lot with her before I bring her to our master, you can have the rest.- said the taller one, the one with arabic look, ferocious, full of scars all around his body and a giant sword attached to his back.

- As always, you want to have the best part of the party, don't you, Fisus? - said the short one, with agile body and two swords attached to his back.

- I'm giving you almost all the toys and you still complaint? Don't be so ungrateful, Granus.

- Whatever. What bothers me is the reason she came here.

- I can't think of a reason she would come here, but if it's against the will of my master, then I don't really care about the details.

- True, our master always knows what he's doing. And I have to thank him for sending us here to play with Hisa-chan again. Do you think that she still the same little girl, weak and impulsive that thinks she can save everybody?

- I don't give a damn about how she's like, I just want to have revenge for all the scars she drew in my body.

- Hehehe, if that's the case, then I think that the good parts will be mine.

- Hehehe. - Fisus looks at the horizon that he's running to and says:

- Wait for me! KUROSAKI HISANA!

Continues...

_This chapter was so intriguing, wasn't it? This history is getting so exiting! _

_Next chapter coming soon._

_Reviews, please. Thank you for reading. See ya._


End file.
